Secrets
by KurosakuMitsuki
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Ooki datto shitemo no matter how Big , chiisa datto shitemo no matter how small , himitsu wa himitsu sa secrets are secrets . They don't reveal them because of embarrassment or anger or any excuse they can come up with. Right?


Everyone has their secrets. Ooki datto shitemo(no matter how Big), chiisa datto shitemo(no matter how small), himitsu wa himitsu sa(secrets are secrets). They don't reveal them because of embarrassment or anger or any excuse they can come up with. But it's been proven as you hold onto that secret as time passes by it eats through your heart and makes you feel stupid or just sad. Just plain sad. And it gets revealed, whether you like it or not.

Like 2 boys with very heavy secrets. Secrets that are capable of killing everyone around them, or be labeled as a criminal, and never be able to see the light again. But even before getting that secret revealed it hurts much more to sit in wait. Waiting who will discover it, imagining what will happen, getting pushed to mental madness like never before, and slowly feel their mind and heart growing weak…

Edogawa Conan sighed as face palmed and looked down at the ridiculously homework he had to do. Even though he knew he should be happy it was so easy that he could fly through it but to him it was just plain boring. Finishing the last problem of " What is 10 x 10" he set his pencil down and went down to the office to see if he could find anything entertaining he could do.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find no one there. There was no annoying occhan watching Okino Youko or Ran scolding his dad about drinking and the relationship of him and her mom. Confused he went to the table next to the twin couches and found a note. It said:

_**Conan- kun**_

_**Gomen ne! Dad had to go to a wedding and I suddenly have club practice so both of us went out without telling you because we didn't want to disturb you trying to finish your homework. There's leftovers in the fridge so eat that and don't go anywhere without calling us first! I'm serious Conan-kun if you go out and cause trouble I'm going to make you regret it, Ok? Be good and see you tomorrow!**_

_**Ran-neechan**_

Raising his eyebrow at the regretting it part he put away the letter in his pocket and went to look what was inside of the fridge. When he opened it he was surprised to find lemon pie and looked around to make sure no one was looking. Then when he realized what he was doing shook his head and thought baro dare mo ii ne yo. He took out the lemon pie and started to eat it thoughtfully. Not really thinking why the lemon pie was there in the first place. And slowly started to get sleepier with every bite. Slowly getting alarmed he cursed softly as he went into a deep sleep…

When he woke up he was surprised to find himself still inside of the office. Scratching his head he thought maybe I was just tired and went to the couch to find a sleeping Osakan detective. Irritated he took out his bow tie and said in kazuha's voice" ahou! Hurry up and wake up! Oi heiji, HEIJI!" surprised hattori heiji high school detective woke up and stared at the child detective. Slowly starting to get irritated he snatched the bowtie and started to speak into it changing it to Ran's voice " conan kun ya can't do tat to ur nii-san" snatching the bowtie back he said" Ran can't even do Osaka ben so don't try"

"You're not so hot in Osaka ben either, Kudo." Glaring at each other, Conan finally said" so explain what you are doing on top of our couch and if you don't have a good enough answer get ready to get kicked by a soccer ball." Sweating Hattori quickly replied" oi oi I have a perfectly good reason. Wait a minute. Hmm… souyana. Someone called me saying that you were in danger so I rushed over here and saw you sleeping with a lemon pie next to you so I decided to sleep on the couch until you woke me up to talk about who called me"

Conan paled. "Hattori, did they say Edogawa Conan or Kudo Shinichi?"

Hattori replied" Kudo Shinichi… Kuso! I did something really bad didn't I"

Conan paled even more and started to pace and said to hattori" Exactly what did that person say?"

"It was actually a cop who told me and he said that he found Kudo Shinichi in a critical condition."

Conan sat down and thought about it and started to panic. He was thinking something like this. _This is bad! Someone knows my identity and used this baka to track me down and now I'm in deep shit thank you very much hattori and now what am I going to do? First things first I need to question that cop and then try to find out if It was him who "found me" or if it was… the crows trying to and also… wait a minute. Doesn't Kaitou Kid look similar to me? Maybe it was him who was in the critical situation and that would be good! But not so good since I'm happy over the fact that Kaitou Kid might have been in a critical condition from getting attacked. Anyways I need to head to Osaka._

Looking back at Hattori he said," Do you think we can go to Osaka?"

Hattori put his cap on and said" yoshha! Osaka ni iku de!"


End file.
